Conventionally, a multipole plug and a multipole jack have been used for electrical connection of various electronic devices. For example, a connector includes a multipole plug provided in a peripheral electronic device such as a headphone and a multipole jack provided in a main body of an electronic device such as a multi-functional mobile phone or a portable music player.
Patent Document 1 discloses an example of a multipole jack. In this multipole jack, a number of terminal bases corresponding to the number of poles of a multipole plug are provided in a housing. The terminal bases are extended linearly toward the rear side from a rear opening of the housing and are led out to the rear side while passing through a slit formed in a planar rubber member that closes the rear opening. Further, a cover member that fixes and holds the planar rubber member at a predetermined position is provided in the rear opening of the housing. Extension terminals extended to the outside from terminals are provided in the cover member so as to correspond to the terminal bases. Inner ends of the extension terminals are inserted into connecting grooves at the ends of the terminal bases led out to the rear side from the planar rubber member. In this way, the terminal bases and the extension terminals are electrically connected.
In this multipole jack, the elastic planar rubber member having a shape corresponding to the rear opening of the housing is inserted into the rear opening to secure water-tightness between the rear opening and the planar rubber member. Further, the terminal bases are sandwiched by the slit of the elastic planar rubber member to secure water-tightness of the portion through which the terminal bases pass. In this way, a waterproof structure for the rear opening of the housing, through which terminals are led out to the outside is formed. As a result, it is not necessary to fill adhesive between a circumferential edge of the planar rubber member and an inner circumferential surface of the rear opening of the housing and between the slit and the terminal bases. Thus, it is possible to obviate deterioration of waterproofness, which may occur when the adhesive is removed due to a difference in thermal expansion/contraction coefficient when extension terminals are soldered. That is, it becomes possible not to seal the rear opening of the housing, through which terminals are led out, using adhesive, and to eliminate deterioration of waterproofness which may occur when terminals are soldered.